


i got it bad (and that ain't good)

by sawdustanddiamonds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, Officially, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Smut, solas is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawdustanddiamonds/pseuds/sawdustanddiamonds
Summary: He loved her. He loved her - the feeling hit him like a tidal wave, and he could no longer stand to have his body apart from hers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	i got it bad (and that ain't good)

He had let himself fall far too fast. That afternoon on the balcony - no, it was before that, in the Fade - when he had broken that threshold, gotten a taste of desire all too real, and now here he found himself taken aback, studying her face in the night, a shard of moonlight highlighting the texture of her dark skin and the twisting design of her tattoos. 

“Are you all right, Solas?”

His eyes darted back to hers, wide and bright even in the dim light. Her eyebrows were furrowed, a line of her vallaslin curving on her forehead.

He brushed a thumb over the curving line, smoothing her brow.

“I am, vhenan.”

She grasped the sides of his face in her hands, and pulled his head down to her lips, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his exposed forehead.

“Will you stay tonight?”

He closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips, and he reached up to cover her hand with his.

“I will.”

He loved her. _He loved her_ \- the feeling hit him like a tidal wave, and he could no longer stand to have his body apart from hers. He slid an arm around her waist, and threaded another around her neck and he kissed her, open-mouthed on her lips. They moved slowly backwards, her cradled in his arms, until her back hit the bed, her head against the pillow. She was uncharacteristically pliant, her body sinking into his as their tongues met, and he tilted her chin up to plant kisses down her throat and neck.

“Oh, Solas - tell me what you want, please-”

Her fingers closed around his forearm, gripping his arm tightly, and it sent a shock through him. He loved her hands, battle-worn and strong from the constant grip on her staff. She loved when she would slide her fingers between his and squeeze his hand, her touch equal parts tender and assuring.

His lips planted another wet kiss on the bottom of her throat, and she released the tiniest whimper, but it reverberated through him like a tremor in the earth.

“I want _you_.” His mind struggled to keep up with his body, as his hands roamed recklessly underneath her shift and over her breasts. “You are so _beautiful_ -” his voice was almost a whisper now - “all I want is to love you - to see you sated, ma lath.”

“Then, Solas, please, touch me.”

Her back arched as his slender fingers moved over a sensitive spot near her hip, the friction between them growing into a delicious heat. He curved his neck over hers, mouth over the shell of her ear, nose buried in the coils of her hair, breathing her in.

“May I taste you instead, vhenan?” he whispered, halfway blind with his own desire. An affirmation in the form of a yearning sigh escaped from her lips.

His hands moved lower now, drifting over the sides of her thighs. He could feel his eyelids growing heavier, the closer he moved towards her heat. When her thighs parted and he reached to tease her clit, he found her soft and supple, and slick with need. He pushed up the hem of his shift over her hips and settled between her thighs, massaging the insides of her legs with nimble fingers.

He gripped her strong, muscled thighs, and planted soft kisses to her belly and the downy space above her clit before closing his lips around her. When his tongue found her clit and circled around it, she seized, her moan deep and full-bodied. He went agonizingly slow, a constant suction around her as his tongue moved lower to enter her, eliciting another whimper, this one echoing in the rafters above them.

She rolled her hips against him, his tongue fucking her in a smooth rhythm, and he opened her thighs wider around him, her knees above his head. His tongue traveled over her sex, flattening and pulsing within her. He continued to fuck her open, pressing against her clit first with his thumb, then his index and middle fingers, each increment of pressure and slick motion making her croon more and more earnestly, until she was spilling over against his mouth. He brought her down again, his mouth still against her as she came to with heaving breaths.

When he finally looked up at her, she extended a hand towards his head, bringing him up to taste herself on his lips. She ran a hand over his scalp, and cradled the back of his head as she grazed his bottom lip with her tongue, her taste sweet and heady. A naked leg curved around his, bringing his hips closer to hers.

“Could you turn around for me, ma vhenan?” His heart pounded, his voice a gravelly whisper.

He leaned back, and she turned onto her stomach, her legs spreading to fit him between her, her back bowed and arching. He guided his cock between her thighs and coated himself in her slick, and when his cock slid down and brushed her clit, she emitted a sharp gasp.

He paused, and glanced to where her head was cushioned against the pillow.

“Is this all right?”

It was difficult to see in the dark, but he noticed her lips curving into a slight smile.

“Of course, my love - please, Solas, I want you to fuck me-” She huffed, and pushed her ass against his hips, yearning.

He guided his cock through her wetness, and she sighed heavily as he entered her, burying himself to the hilt and dragging himself inside her in an agonizingly slow fashion. She was meeting his every thrust, pushing back harder against him when he leaned down to press himself against her back, adjusting his position to quicken his pace inside her. She was burning, slick and tight, and writhed underneath him, her toes curling when he brought her knee up to pull himself even deeper into her.

The friction between them was spectacular, their bodies coated in a sheen of sweat and desire. They worked together in a steady pace, her ass grinding back against him with every thrust. Her hands were scrambling, grasping pillows and sheets and reaching back toward his torso, guiding him inside her deeper, closer to her still. He smoothed a hand over her ribs and massaged her breast with one hand, teasing her nipple until it hardened, and steadied the other hand on her hip working to keep their rhythm steady. His teeth nipped the side of her ear, making her drop her head back against his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open in a rough moan and a “please, yes, right there-”

He wanted nothing more than to tell her _exactly_ how much she meant to him, how beautiful she was to him, how beautiful she always will be to him.

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_. You look so beautiful when you come for me like this, I would have you every day, if only just to make you come over and over again for me, you feel so good, my love-”

It wasn’t _everything_ , but it was enough, in the moment. He would try another time, and do it _right_ , when his brain was not dazed and hazy with the way she made him feel, her heat enveloping him.

With every word her cunt tightened around him, and soon he felt his breath hasten as he fucked himself into her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Their breaths were in sync, hers a series of whimpers and his peppered with soft groans, until he felt her squeeze around him when she came for a second time, bucking her hips and pressing herself close as she could against him. His hips jerked, his rhythm faltered, and he felt himself come _hard_ , and he spilled into her with a breathy groan against her shoulder.

For a second, the only sound was their shared breaths and the thump of his heartbeat in his chest and in his head, roaring like a fire in his ears.

His heart was still pounding as she turned back around and wrapped a pair of arms around his neck, planting a sweet kiss on his lips, sinking into him.

“You are so good to me, Solas, sometimes I do not know if I deserve it.”

“It pains me to hear you say that, vhenan.” He ran his hand through her hair. “You deserve even more than this.”

He could add this moment to all the other simple moments when he felt like confessing to her. There was that now-familiar rush of adrenaline, the feeling of wanting to lose his entire being to her, to be reborn into someone new though her. It was harder and harder to fight that unpredictable urge to lay all that he is out before her, but that moment will not be this one, not while he lay underneath her like this.

He remembered what she looked like the day they met, her wide eyes meeting his in the glaring light of the Breach. She was overwhelmed, terrified, her hand trembling as he reached it to the rift for the first time. He had introduced himself to her, and she had thanked him in her lilting Dalish accent. Her face was bare save for her vallaslin, and lacked scars or blemishes.

Almost a year later, her face was notched with marks, and she had gained a long scar underneath her right eye, gifted from a Templar at too close a range. Her tattoos had faded slightly from days under the sun and the lines were almost invisible under this light.

He still thought her as breathtaking as she was the day they met.

She didn’t reply to him, but placed a kiss between his eyebrows and sunk down onto the pillow, one arm draped over his chest. Soon, they both would slumber - and meet again in their dreams, just as they always had, night after night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this were longer! but i couldn't find it in me to write any more. i'm still teaching myself how to write smutty things
> 
> also i don't know elvish sorry
> 
> title is from the jazz standard because i only listen to jazz when i write
> 
> find me on tumblr @professorkenric


End file.
